Saints Clone
by DarkWolfHunter900
Summary: An AU in which the clone club is not just a group of clones, but a top notch gang.


**Saints Clone**

**A/N: So, this is based off of my AU that the Clone Club is a gang instead of just being a group of clones. **

**Of course, more characters will be added later, as this is just testing to see if people like it.**

**Note: I thought of this AU while playing Saints Row, so some similar themes may show up.**

* * *

_"Sarah, you need to get out of there right now. I'm seeing some unmarked people approaching your position, and judging from security cameras, they are armed." _

A woman scoffed, shaking her head, a small smirk appearing at the other woman's voice. "I've dealt with unknowns before Cos. They're usually some vigilante arseholes. Besides, I haven't even gotten to Vic yet." The woman, Sarah, responded to Cos, her English accent expressing a humorous tone.  
Cos, rather, Cosima, sighed, the sound coming through Sarah's earpiece.

_"Alright fine. But Helena is positioned with her sniper right outside of Vic's office. You know, he's really stupid for a drug lord. Having his office at the top floor of a small building, with larger buildings around it, offering the perfect vantage point for our Ukrainian psycho."_

Sarah chuckled, cocking her pistol as she entered an elevator, taking it up to the top floor. "Yeah, it must be in the official drug lord rulebook." Sarah chuckled, rolling her neck as the elevator finally hit the top floor. The elevator doors slid open, revealing two guards leaning against a large wooden door. Before they could ask what she was doing up there, Sarah shot both with precision. It was something that she picked up after training with Beth and running a top notch gang for a few years.

The gun shots obviously alerted whoever was behind the door, as the sounds of someone scrambling could be heard from Sarah's position. The English woman opened the one of the doors, aiming her pistol and walking inside. She laughed at the sight. In the middle of the room, a shaved head peaked out from a large desk. Once the shaved head looked at Sarah, a man popped up, a relieved grin on his face.

"Sarah! It's nice to see you. I was wondering who was at my door, shooting shit." Sarah scoffed, shooting at the man's desk. He jumped, his grin turning into a nervous feature. The gang leader walked around the desk and grabbed Vic by his collar, slamming him against the glass behind his desk. "Shit Sarah! Look, I'll have your payment by the end of the week okay? Things are a little tight and the last shipment of coke I got was bad, so I'm a little short. Just give till the- FUCK!"

The man stopped talking when Sarah shot him in the foot. "The end of this week is three weeks too late. I gave you some breathing room because I had bigger problems than some pathetic druggie. But you know what? My schedule is clear for now. So where is the money, Vic?"

"I told you! I don't have it! I don't have IT!" Vic yelled as Sarahplaced the barrel of the gun against his cheek. Sarah chuckled, shaking her head as her grip tightened around his collar.

"Well, that's unfortunate." A loud crack echoed the office, followed by a thump. Sarah turned around, walking over the body and making her way to the elevator. She stopped when she heard the ding, raising her eyebrow. Nobody should be going up to this level.

_"Sarah, I hope you're finished because the unknowns are in that elevator!" _Cosima exclaimed, the sound of keys being pressed in the background.  
"What the hell Cos! Why didn't you warn me!" Sarah shouted, running back into the office and flipping Vic's desk and listening for the enemies.

_"Well I'm sorry. I would have told you if they didn't jam the channel for a few minutes and cut the security feed." _Cosima said, slight sarcasm in her voice. _"Thanks Cos for warning me. Yeah, no problem Sarah. Would've warned you sooner if feds weren't cut. It's no problem Cos. I can handle them."_ Cosima muttered, loud enough for Sarah to hear her horrible impression of her voice.  
Sarah snorted as she shot two of the suited men that exited the elevator, quickly ducking back down under the desk. "I don't sound like that. And I occasionally thank you." Sarah popped back out of the cover of the desk, taking down another man. "Can you at least see who else is left?"

_"There are five more unknowns coming up from the elevator."_ Sarah sighed anticipated the next five people. Soon enough, the elevator dinged again, and five men exited the elevator. Sarah fired off shots at the men until a clicking noise was heard.

"Shite," Sarah mumbled, realizing that she was out of ammo. "Helena, you in position?"

_"Of course seestra."_ Sarah ducked down and protected her face as she anticipated the shattering glass. Sure enough, the large window behind her shattered as each man was shot with expert precision. Sarah looked over to the other building and nodded in the general direction of Helena, knowing that the woman would know she was thankful for her cover.

"Now, let's see who you are." Sarah said to herself as she searched the body of one of the men. She finally found an odd symbol on the jacket of the man, looking like an eye almost. She took a picture of it, just to be sure. "Cos, I have a symbol that I'll need you to look at when I get back."


End file.
